


Going Home

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Erwin is alive, Fluff, I took liberties with canon, Levi is going home, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Men In Love, The fluffiest fluff, War is over, might even be cringy fluff, titans are gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: The war is over, the titans are gone, and there’s only one place that Levi wants to be.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing the Happiest of Birthdays to Captain-Redchar on Tumblr!!  
> We've connected through our mutual love of Eruri so I wanted to write this little fluffy Eruri fic for them!
> 
> I love these dorky old men in love so much, I hope the fic is okay!  
> Please Enjoy!!

Levi rode his horse to the top of the hill, his eyes peeled as he looked out over the horizon; everything bathed in the soft glow of sunrise.

The war was over, the titans were gone; humanity had finally won.

Levi had taken what was left of his comrades' home, many tattered and broken like himself, but all heroes. They celebrated their victory, they honored their fallen, and they dreamed of what their new future would hold.

The celebration carried on for days; people from all over coming to thank the Heroes of Humanity. Levi had never spoken to so many people in his life, never shook so many hands, never been regarded so highly, even from those who had lost loved ones; even from those who had lost loved ones under his command

He should have been happy, standing alongside Hange, knowing that they had helped save the world.  

He was happy that the war was over, he was relieved that there would be no more fighting, no more strategic planning, no more titans. But it was all bittersweet when the person who had paved the way toward victory was not there to celebrate with them.

Levi left everyone behind, riding his horse into the night; following the directions of a faded memory, unsure if there would even be anything waiting for him at his destination.

The little house was just as he remembered; far enough from the town to be secluded but close enough that getting supplies didn’t have to be a hassle. The small walkway had been cleaned up, flowers growing neatly beside it and there was a fresh coat of paint on the shutters, trim, and front door.

Levi smiled as he climbed off of his horse, bringing her over to the water trough and tying her on. He looked around at the peacefulness of the property in the early morning sun; the nearby bushes trimmed and filled with ripening berries, a small garden behind the house sprouting a fresh batch of vegetables, and a little birdhouse hanging from the tree beside the water trough, filled with singing birds.

It was the perfect house for retirement.

Levi’s heart quickened in his chest as he walked up the step and knocked on the front door. He knew who was inside, he didn’t have to be told but the thought made his heart beat even faster.

The door opened barely a moment later and there he was; the most beautiful man Levi had ever known. Levi’s eyes traveled over his body; thinner than he had been the last time they met, some of the hard muscles softening with lack of constant training. Gray hairs littered the scruff on his jaw and gathered by his temple, there were thin lines beside his eyes and the corners of his mouth, but he was Erwin and Levi felt himself falling in love all over again.

Erwin’s blue eyes traveled over Levi as well, filling with emotion as his arm wrapped around Levi’s back and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re here,” Erwin whispered, his nose buried in Levi’s hair and breathing deeply.

“I’m here,” Levi repeated, wrapping his arms tight around Erwin’s waist and relaxing into his touch.

Everything that had happened, everything he had been through, he was finally home.

“How did you know to find me here?” Erwin asked, leading Levi inside once they had finally let go, though their touch never leaving the other as they headed toward a well-worn chair; Erwin pulling Levi onto his legs.

“You brought me here once, a long time ago,” Levi said simply, laying his head against Erwin’s shoulder, “You said it was the perfect place to retire.”

“I did,” Erwin mused.

“I’m glad I’m finally here,” Levi whispered.

“As am I,” Erwin said, his voice hinting at the smile that spread over his lips as he tightened his grip around Levi; both sitting in comfortable silence and just enjoying the others’ presence.

Life fell into place when Levi moved in. He hadn’t taken any belongings, only the clothes he wore and the small amount of money he had; it was all he needed with Erwin by his side.

Levi cleaned the house, grumbling over how filthy it was with a one arm man cleaning it all these years himself. Erwin only chuckled fondly as he went outside to tend to the small garden.

They would sit out on the front step in the evenings, drinking tea that Erwin had bought from a shop in the nearby town, long before Levi arrived; as though there was no doubt Levi would come.

Levi would tell Erwin stories of the war as they held each other close in bed. Erwin would sooth away the bad dreams and Levi would tell him everything they had learned since Erwin was forced to step down.

“I wish I could have fought beside you,” Erwin said quietly, the night Levi told him of the plan that ultimately saved Humanity.

“It’s better that you didn’t. With your injuries, you wouldn’t have survived,” Levi whispered, tucking his head under Erwin’s chin as they lay beneath the covers on a cold, rainy night.

“I was prepared to die for humanity,” Erwin said, running his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“I know and you almost did, many times. If you didn’t step down when you did--”

“When you made me,” Erwin interrupted with a playful chuckle.

“When I made you,” Levi glared up at Erwin before flicking him on the nose, “You wouldn’t be here with me now. I know that’s selfish, but I don’t think I would be strong enough to live without you now that it’s all over.”

“I think a war hero is allowed to be a little selfish,” Erwin smiled, lifting Levi’s chin to look into his eyes before pressing their lips together softly.

Levi needed nothing more than the life he had with Erwin. He had never needed much; he had come from nothing, spend most of his life with nothing except a cause, and now when it was all over, he had nothing but Erwin and the small life they were building together. Levi was the richest man in the world.

A year passed with occasional visits from former scouts, regular letters from Historia regarding the progressing state of Humanity, and a nightly cup of tea.  

Tea was the only thing Levi cared to divulge in and it made his heart warm to think that Erwin made a point of buying fresh tea leaves for him each month. Erwin would pick out the best flavors, spending an hour in the tea shop each time to find the perfect blends.

“You’re later than usual, did you get caught up at the tea shop again?” Levi teased when Erwin came home past dark on his monthly supply run.

“No, not the tea shop,” Erwin said, lifting the sack from his shoulder and unloading the items onto the table.  

Levi watched him from the kitchen basin, continuing to dry the freshly cleaned dishes; learning early that Erwin was capable of doing such things himself even without both of his arms.

“No? Something else catch your interest then?” Levi asked.

“Yes, a travelling merchant,” Erwin smiled, picking up a small box.

“Oh no, what did he get you with?” Levi asked, rolling his eyes and turning back to the counter and wiping it down, “You know all of that is junk that we don’t need.”

“Most of it is, yes,” Erwin said.

“Why are you being coy?” Levi demanded, “Tell me what you bought.”

“Come see,” Erwin said.

Levi turned around, his eyes falling to Erwin as the larger man knelt on the floor, with a smile on his face and the small brown box open in his hand. Levi’s eyes widened as he looked inside the box and back into Erwin’s serious blue eyes.

“What is that?” Levi asked in shock.

“The merchant had many rings, but these two were a matching set. When I saw them, I knew I couldn’t leave without them,” Erwin explained, a broad smile in his face.

“You got swindled,” Levi said, his words harsh compared to the way his heart was beating at the sight of them.

“Did I? I thought they were a perfect way to ask the love of my life to marry me,” Erwin said, unperturbed by Levi’s statement and laying the box on the floor to reach for the smaller of the two.

“Erwin, I’m an old man, I don’t need a ring or a marriage proposal to prove how much I love you,” Levi said, feeling tears prickle in the back on his eyes.

“You’re right, we don’t need these things, we don’t need anything but each other. But this old man would be honored if you accepted nonetheless,” Erwin smiled warmly.

“Of course, I’ll accept you idiot,” Levi growled, fighting the smile that began to spread over his lips as he held out his hand to his soon to be husband.

Erwin didn’t say anything though his eyes sparkled with excitement as he slid the plain gold ring onto Levi’s finger. Levi let the happy tears fall from his eyes as he slipped to his knees on the floor; reaching for the matching ring and placing it on Erwin’s finger before pressing their lips together softly.  

Life was perfect now; no more war, no more titans, just a little cottage on the edge of nowhere, where Erwin and Levi would live out their remaining years in the comfort of retirement and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
